mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacuna Sanctune
Basic Status Name:'''Lacuna Sanctune '''Nickname(s): Lucy (given by Hawk, and only grudgingly accepted) Age: 19 Birthday: 26 Marpenoth, 1357 Height: 5`5 Weight: 125lbs Race: Human Accent: Damaran Title/Profession: Wizard, Artist, Linguist Main Hand: Left Handed Languages Known: Common, Damaran, Chondathan , Draconic, Relatives: Amariah Sanctune Mother – Found dead in a fire Morthel Santune Father – Found dead in a fire Adella Sanctune Sister – Ran off, whereabouts unknown Desde Sanctune Sister – Declared insane, presumed dead Morthel Santune Jr. Brother – Found dead in a fire Appearance Physical: The first thing an onlooker may notice about Lacuna may very well be the unruly qualities her hair takes on. Though it is not actively trying to commit succession from the rest of her head, it does never the less have a tendency to stick out at odd angles here and there. Deep chestnut brown, and down to the middle section of her back, her hair waves and weaves a halo in front, as to surround the girl's head in whatever direction she should wish to turn it. Should Lacuna ever be seen with the wiry and curly strands put up in a ribbon, one would notice that it would be almost impossible for it to be done in any neat way, as there's always at least one stubborn strand getting loose. Her eyes are of an unremarkable olive green; though only if that olive was sit out to dry until brown spots appeared in a few places. What is curious though, is the way she learned to use them; staring upon you intensely, giving you her full attention for perhaps just longer than is necessary. Lacuna skin takes on a soft brown, and she stands perhaps only slightly below a height that is natural for a human girl her age. Her frame is small, though she carries upon it an ample chest, along with a slim stomach and long legs, however it is blatantly obvious in her form that she is not athletic by any further stretch of the word than walking from here to there every so often. If one were to look close enough, or be specifically shown, then that is where the odd quirks in the young girl's appearances would begin to show through. Hidden by clothing or simple illusions firstly, are a variety of burns across her hands and arms. Her neck holds one large gash, as if by knife point, and a large welted line appears across her back; as if by the crack of a whip. Stranger than that, however, are the new 'scars' beginning to form; Swirls and ragged lines move their way up her left hand's middle finger, across and up her left arm, and in a single line up her neck where the scars wrap around as if a chocker, and then make their decent both down her spine and the middle of her chest and stomach, wrapping again around her in a sort of belt around her waist. (NOTE: These scars will appear a little at a time and may or may not yet all exist in game) Attire: Lacuna's attire comes in two forms; basically, prudish and comfortable. Though in either form she is usually if not always seen with a black hood or a black feathered hat sitting above her head. In her more conservative clothing, she can be seen with a shirt of teal, overridden by a vest and suit jacket of black adorned with the same teal buttons, opened at the bottom to allow for the extravagant 'belt' of the coat to wrap around her. Tied up leggings and knee high – heel tipped boots complete this ensemble, along with her hat. Her more 'liberal' outfitting is known as any variety of short dress or skirt, usually black with some other color (most likely navy or a purple of some sort), and thigh high heeled boots. In either outfit, a leather chord is always wrapped around her mid section, in which a number of wands are kept. Also attached to her side by way of strap is a sort of very unorganized messenger bag, that seems to almost never leave her person or her side. Character's Religious Dogma: Lacuna isn't openly religious, and with a religion as hers few would be. She does though, pay her homage to Shar in private, and more publicly through her casting through the Shadow Weave. She does seek to further what she perceives as her Goddess' wishes whenever possible. Personality Lacuna is creative and innovative, though easily bored and can sometimes be seen as 'flighty'. She tends to never the less, be both blunt and teasing in her outward appearances and attitude towards others, or otherwise acts as it suits her within reasonable boundaries. When she is sad she is most likely to hide it, and when she is upset , frustrated, or angered she is more likely to hold a spiteful grudge than to loose her temper Backstory Lacuna was born the third of three sisters to a prestigious owner of a printing and scribing business. As the third of three daughters, it was expected that her parents would send her on to great things. As a child (ages five through twelve) , she spent a lot of her time in her father’s shop in Melvaunt. She , during this time, was taught (and taught herself) to read and write by helping in the shop. It was here also, that she would learn a lot of what was going on in and around town, and about the lives of those ask asked to have their letters scribed. This gossipy habit would come back into play later in her life. It was always thought that Lacuna would be the best candidate for taking on ownership of the shop, but as the third daughter it was simply not to be her lot in life; she would go on to bigger and better things. By the time lacuna was thirteen, however, the already declining business started to completely fail. Noted causes were her mother’s gabling problem, and her father’s expensive tastes in wine and women. This along with the birth of a fourth child, a son, left the family with many debts and no means of paying them off. As a result, Lacuna’s future was ruined. The minor noble she was assigned to marry no longer held any interest in associating himself with a failing family. Lacuna was no longer destined for great things; and as her eldest sister ran off with traveling minstrels and her other sister already being declared insane and disowned, Lacuna was alone. A year later, at fourteen, a man showed up at Lacuna’s house, demanding payment for the debt that was owed to him by the family. With no income, a deal was quickly set. Lacuna would be ‘signed’ over to him as an indentured servant, and would, in addition to doing her basic work, be granted the unique opportunity to become an apprentice wizard and perhaps even a bride! So Lacuna was transferred from her home to this new opportunity. It had all the chances to go right. Except one. The man, Ashura, was a violent and hateful man. Through the years, though Lacuna learned she was also severely abused and punished for anything Ashura deemed worthy of such treatment. Meanwhile, her parents were never heard from again. One of the first ‘wrong doings’ Lacuna committed was freeing a runt imp from his captivity while cleaning Ashura’s labs. After punishment, Lacuna was encouraged to bind the imp as her familiar. She did so, and named him Bizrot. From the age of fourteen to eighteen, Lacuna lived as Ashura’s pet; making appearances at balls and parties as Ashura’s beautiful protégée. In the shadows, the various forms of abuse continued. Lacuna always knew what was happening to be wrong, but also realized she was not yet strong enough to fix her life, and had no friends nor reliable family to help her do so; she bided her time. For months she planned in secret, the diversion and the means to her end. Her familiar, some risqué clothing, and a dagger were her components. The plan, was carried through, and by morning fire consumed the mage’s abode, all was ash. There were believed to be no survivors. Lacuna took to the road with only enough coin to last her a few weeks at most. Returning to Melvaunt, she had a chance meeting with a traveling merchant who paid for a shared room for a few weeks. Over the first few days of sharing lodgings with the woman Asparity, Lacuna felt compelled to share the nature of her life. In return she learned something quite interesting indeed. Her parents were back in business, stronger now than ever with their son destined to take over the company one day. They made money from a dealing with a wizard. Ashura. They made money off of her misery, and never sought to help her or get her back. Asperity fed this assumption and the spite as she planted the seeds for her own end. In the month, it was rumored of a fire starting at the shop of the prestigious Sanctune family. The fire had no origins , but there were no survivors. As a result of this, Lacuna was as a reward for working to the will of Asperity and therefore her God, initiated as a follower of Shar, and deemed worthy enough to be shown the very beginnings of the Shadow Weave and how they could increase the power of Illusion she so admired. Now Lacuna travels, collecting secrets, lore, history, and rumors whilst increasing her power with the Shadow Weave; eventually hoping to unlock all of its secrets in turn. Category:PC